


What Bob Orci Should Have Said

by skywaterblue



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Bob Orci, busting his chops to explain the Multi-World Interpretation to fans. This is what you should say next time they ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Bob Orci Should Have Said

Kirk trudged through the snow, he worried about Old Spock keeping up. "I can't believe you've been to more than one universe! I can't believe I'm the Captain in all of them!"

Spock raised his eyebrow. "All save this one. Yet." He considered. "There is a theory that cosmological structure is ultimately as subject to the laws of entropy as we are. It is logical that conservation of energy would involve collapsing timelines that are neither varied enough or too inconsistent from our own."

"That is so weird."

"Indeed."

***

In the Celestial Temple of the other universe, Benjamin Sisko sneezed.


End file.
